Handle With Care
by animalcharmer1235
Summary: This takes place while Katherine is human, and Sam and Dean are investigating the death of Katherine/Elena's roommate at college. Katherine has made a deal with a demon to make her human again, and only has 2 months left until she is taken by the hellhounds. I will be updating soon! Sorry if there's a long wait! Enjoy!
1. Tall Strangers

Katherine Pov:

I looked around, shocked by the lack of activity around the commons. Probably because of the bonfire last night; everyone would be hungover. I'd been crashing here, going to my doppelganger's classes, trying to be somewhat normal in the time I had left. The two people I did notice were men walking toward me, and I was more than prepared to give them directions to wherever they were going. One of them was tall and had long brown hair, almost to his shoulders; I deemed him not a threat. The other man…I wasn't sure. He had very short dirty-blond hair and greenish-blue eyes. That was the type of guy who knew he was handsome, and he would use that against you. They seemed so different, and I had a sense that they weren't here to see a friend or anything simple like that.

"Excuse me," the blond one said, with a smile/smirk that just confirmed my fears. I was positive that I would hate him. They both held up badges that looked very real to me and my eyes widened. "You must be Katherine Pierce. We're detectives investigating the death of your roommate, Megan." I of course nodded at his first comment; they must have been given a picture of me or something. There was that damn smile/smirk again. I was used to guys liking me, I mean, being Katherine freaking Pierce helped that. But, he seemed to be trying to be figuring me out just by looking at me, which I didn't appreciate. This guy just kept pissing me off, even if he was a cop. The tall one I liked, he was quiet and from his expression he had some sense. Whatever, I didn't plan on seeing them ever again after this short conversation.

"I don't understand," I said with a rather convincing confusing look, "I thought Megan killed herself."

"We're just being um…thorough, with the investigation." When the tall one finally spoke he had a somewhat kind and understanding tone, but he sounded unsure. I still liked him better, but I kind of understood why the blond one wouldn't let him speak. I wanted some names, something to call them other than the tall one and the blond one. I don't know, I could go with good cop, bad cop, because I definitely liked the tall one better.

"Oh, then ask away," I said with a small smile, holding my bag closer to me. I knew something like this would happen; and I knew I would have to lie. Nothing that I hadn't done a million times before.

"You're the one who found her, right? Around the side of the Whitmore house?" The blond one asked inquisitively, crossing his arms and looking stern (but not police officer stern).

"And we're very sorry for you loss, Ms. Pierce." The tall one spoke softly, adding as much concern as he could. I could tell he had seen a lot of death. He also elbowed the blond one in the arm, to which he responded with a little _I'll kick your ass, punk _look, acting like I couldn't see.

I ignored how incredibly funny this was and just responded. "Yeah, but I didn't see anything, um, I mean anyone. I didn't see anyone." What? It was kind of fun stringing them along. "Um…by the way, I didn't get any names." I was to make them think I had seen something, knowing now that it was impossible that these two were cops. If I had to guess I would say hunters. That wasn't my problem anymore, but I wouldn't this, I wanted to do something good with my life. I was going to hell anyway, might as well enjoy the ride. I needed to earn their trust, and I needed to help them. I already had something they could help me with.

"I'm Sam, that's Dean. But, Katherine, what did you see that night?" Okay, so the tall one was Sam, and the blond one was Dean. I might as well tell the truth, no matter how stupid it probably was. Once again, I was going to be gone anyway.

"She was thrown out of a window, she didn't jump. She was dead before she hit the ground. Her neck was torn up, like an animal attacked her." Of course I knew what this was, but the better question was, did they know it was a vampire.

"Hey, do you think you'd want to get a drink later?" Dean asked, and he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding that he just wanted to talk about what I knew. That was wonderful, I'd love to just talk like that. I needed to explain everything.

"Sure. Where?" I restrained from rolling my eyes dramatically when he gave me his phone number. He was going to text me the address and time later; if he even decided I was worth their time. I hoped these boys would figure out that I was their best lead, and that I at least seemed to believe in something.

Sam Pov:

I hadn't spoken at all while we were on the way home from meeting with Katherine. Dean was being stupid again. Sure, this girl might know more than she led on, nut even then Dean wouldn't learn anything by getting the both of them drunk. Unlike me, Dean could not stop talking in the car, mostly about how hot she was "Oh my god, did you see that dress? I will do so much research," and then the normal chuckling. Yeah, she was pretty, but we actually needed to do our job. There were people going missing, but Dean was just being himself. When we finally got back to our motel room, I wanted to tell Dean that he needed to shut up, but that never worked.

I thought back to when I found this case, how we had no idea what this could be and that it just seemed weird. I was almost sure now, vampires. The only question was, why cover up the deaths? Every attack had been ruled a suicide, and every one had been at that school. Someone at Whitmore was trying to cover the vampire's tracks, maybe a vampire himself. That was the real problem though; the actual vampires were the problem.

"So, what do you think it is? Vamps? Do I get to behead some bloodsuckers?" Dean said with a level of excitement that was probably not healthy for someone who going to kill monsters that used to be human.

"Sure, Dean. You can behead them, but we have to find them first. What do you think Katherine knows?" I responded, just wanting to know, besides the fact that she was beautiful, did Dean ask her out. She was interesting, and that she didn't think she sounded crazy when she told us what she saw, most people would've thought they had gone insane.

"Well I don't know, not yet at least. That's why I'm talking to her over drinks."

"Of course, it has nothing to do with the fact that you think she's beautiful." I raised an eyebrow at Dean, sitting on one of the chairs in the room, my feet up on the coffee table.

"Hey! Two birds with one stone, bitch."

"Jerk." I finished the conversation with our usual teasing, "Go call you girlfriend."

"Maybe I will." Dean said with defiance as he went outside with his phone, slamming the door on me.


	2. Lost Girls

Dean POV:

I was waiting for awhile before Katherine showed up, walking toward me with a completely adorable grin. She was now wearing my favorite color, red. But that was irrelevant. Damn, she looked good in red; also irrelevant. She was wearing red skinny jeans with black, short boots, and a black, skintight, long-sleeved shirt, with the parts covering the shoulders cut out. She, by the way, looked amazing; but I think I already mentioned that.

"Hey, stranger. Lookie what I stole." She said quietly, leaning towards me as she sat down, also waving some alcohol in front of me. "And when were you planning on telling me you're not a detective?" She poured two glasses of whatever she had and handed me some. I was a bit surprised she had figured that out. Okay, so she did know more than she was letting on. I usually wouldn't drink something that was given to me by someone I didn't know well, especially someone who had figured me and Sam out, but I was guessing I would need to be drunk to hear what she was going to say.

"Alright, how do you know that?" I tried to sound casual, but that wasn't really working, considering everything I had been through in the last few months I wasn't really up for someone playing games.

"I have my sources." She took a sip of her drink and smirked. I'd dealt with girls like this, games, diversions; she reminded me most of Bela, but maybe I would just play along for a little while. "Okay, Winchester, I'm going to be nice, and not lie, don't make this hard on me. I'm a 500 year old former vampire who can help you, but I need something in return." Well that was a bit of a shock, and of course I didn't quite know how to respond. After a few moments of silence I managed to regain my normal sarcastic expression.

"I should've known this would come back to you needing something from me. So, no, Katherine, or whoever you are. I don't need your help, and you're not getting anything from me." I taunted, but I didn't get up. She was human, and despite her being a narcissistic bitch, my job was to protect humans, and if she needed my help Sammy would want me to help her.

"You realize every time you say no, it just makes you hotter, right?" I leaned back in my chair and tried not to smirk back as a watched her and listened. "But I think you and your brother might be interested in this. There's a demon in this town, and I know whose meat suit it's riding around in."

Now, that, that was something I couldn't back down from. "Where? How do you know?"

"Calm down, Dean, it's like you're a kid on Christmas morning. It's inside one of my friends, or, I guess he's a friend. Matt Donovan, he called me after he felt like he didn't remember doing some stuff, and then he set up cameras," she took out her phone and found a video, then handed it to me, "where he then found this."

"What the hell am I watching here?" I asked before the video was in English. He, or it, stood in front of the camera, his grotesque black eyes reflecting the room in front of him. What he was talking about was even stranger; something about a blade and protecting it. I was hoping this Matt guy wasn't actually listening to a demon. Before I knew it Katherine had snatched the phone out of my hands and was speaking again.

"Lucky for you, I took the thing that guy wants from Matt. Leaving your vessel unattended is never good. Humans, how idiotic we are sometimes." I could tell she didn't bring the knife with her, once again proving how cunning she was. On Bela it was annoying, but on Katherine it was hot.

"How did you get it? I'm pretty sure we wouldn't just hand it- actually, never mind, I don't want to know." I had a feeling she had stole it, and that involved sneaking around, and most likely killing, and right now I didn't want anything else to deal with. He probably wasn't a huge Katherine fan anymore.

"I need you help to take this guy down, and interrogate him. I have….resources, but I need another person. Lucky me, two hunters just rolled into town, just itching to take down some monsters." She sounded pleading when she first talked, but she had quickly hidden. I bet I had a lot more in common with this girl than either of us thought. It made me want to help her, and was really the touchy-feely helping kind of person. I didn't want her to do this on her own. This was all Sam's fault; he was turning me into a fucking teddy bear.

"I have to talk to Sam about this, but maybe. One question, have you ever hunted anything, including demons?" I just didn't want to have to go over the basics over and over again, but I'm sure Sam would be more than willing.

"No, but I know more than you think I do. Just remember you're talking to the one who used to be hunted. I have a bit of a reputation, even as a human."

"I'm not letting my guard down, ever." I hadn't noticed I had been drinking until my glass was empty. I think this girl was stressing me out.

She looked so smug, like she knew what would happen, like she knew I would forget what she used to be. "Really, Dean? I'm just waiting for the day that you call ME for help; but I'm not either."

I had no idea what that had to do with anything, and before I could ask what she meant, another girl had walked up to the table.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again, why did you call?" The girl said with a hit of defiance.

I watched Katherine roll her eyes and stand up to meet the girl. She was a bit taller than Katherine, with brown wavy hair and a small Russian accent. I immediately wondered who she was, and of course why she had to interrupt.

"Dean, meet Nadia Petrova," she suddenly looked uncomfortable and but her lip slightly, looking down at her feet and leaning forward on her toes, "my daughter."

"Daughter? What?" This was confusing, that was all I could think. How could she have a daughter? I knew vampires couldn't procreate (yeah, being around Sam improved my vocabulary) and she was 500 years old, but this girl looked young. \

"She's a vampire, but if you hurt her, I don't care if I have to take down an army of demons on my own, you won't touch her." Katherine was actually threatening me, great.

"Mother of the year…" Nadia said with a great dramatic eye roll that I guessed ran in the family.

"Yikes, momma bear, don't worry, Sammy won't let me hurt mythical creatures if he becomes besties with them first." I was ready to fight with Sam about this, because he wouldn't want to get in more trouble, or be in more danger, but I was going to help Katherine.

"Then we won't have a problem. Now, assuming you don't want to face a demon without your precious little Sammy, I'll let you go talk to him." Oh my god, now she was really getting on my nerves, but I was sticking to the plan of helping her. _The more people have been through, the more bitter they get_, that was what I was telling myself.

"I would be careful, because I can still decide that you and your daughter aren't worth my time. Me and Sammy can take this on by ourselves. We're kind of trained for this thing." That sort of sounded like bragging, and maybe it was. I was still annoyed.

"See, that's where you're wrong. The only reason I called Nadia is because she can help. She's a Traveler, they're a faction or witches,, but on spirit possession. And that's what the demon was. His name is Gregor—"

Nadia cut her off, and Katherine look more offended than surprised about what Nadia said, but I think she knew already, "He was my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh? What happened?" I wanted to know, because I sort of liked hearing the stories of lives, how people got to be the way they were. I didn't think that Nadia had been around her mom much, because of the way they looked at each other. Apparently, they didn't get along very well.

"He was killed by Silas." Nadia said, the serious face she gave me almost made me want to stop asking questions and leave, but some curiosity still remained.

"And who is Silas?"

"He's an immortal physic, he can get people to do things with his mind, make them forget, move things, read minds. He's an ass, and I'm pretty sure he wants hell on earth." Katherine responded, which made Nadia roll her eyes again, like she knew the story better.

"Wow.. So he's like a god?" I just wanted to know what was going on in this town, and whether or not we should hit the road ASPAP.

"He's more like a vampire, but don't ever call him that. If he ever gets back from hell. He's immortal, and he needs human blood to function, but he's not a vampire." Katherine seemed even more annoyed now, like me asked questions about this guy hurt her. She was talking to me like I was a child that had no idea what I was talking. Sorry, I'm not up to date on the recent supernatural news, being in hell for, four months does that to a guy.

"Okay, okay, I've got it now." I really didn't need to know much more, and I felt like I was outnumbered here. I hated witches and their juju, and I had no idea what Katherine was capable of.

"Yeah, and it's not a problem, I already killed him. Silas wanted to die, but before that he wanted to destroy life as we know it. I just took care of the first part." Katherine actually didn't seem proud, like she felt bad. But it wasn't like I cared about that.

¨Fine, I'm going to talk to Sam¨ I really needed to get Sammy's take on all of this. We had started this thinking we were just going to take down a nest of vamps and hit the next town over for food as we left, but now demons, and some kind of immortal physcic thing, and apparently witches. This had turned into a town filled to the brim with the supernatural, and half of me was screaming to jump in the Impala and GET THE HELL OUT.

¨You do that, Dean. And tell Sam I said not to worry about me betraying you two. Nothing to lose, also, you're nice boys. Sort of.¨ Katherine added, leaning back slightly in the chair that she had been in before Nadia had shown up.

¨Thanks, grandma. Whatever, you two go do whatever mothers and children do for fun, or something, I really don't care.¨

¨Oh right, you wouldn't known, mommy died when you were little.¨ I was so not having this conversation with her, and I wasn't even sure how she could possibly know that about me.

I decided a simple response would probably be better. ¨Shut up.¨

¨I seem to have hit a nerve.¨ NO SHIT. Okay, okay, I was struggling with how not to strangle her right now.

¨You've hit more than a nerve, bitch.¨ _Calm down, Dean, she's trying to get a response like this out of you, this is what she wants. _That was me being logical, the side of my brain that was not thinking about how I could make her death look like an accident. I was trying to calm the rage that I felt whenever anyone brought up family, that was all very touchy.

¨Wow, I should shut up now.¨ NO SHIT AGAIN. She looked smug, god, she actually looked smug. If she weren't a helpless human I would've punched that look right off of her face.

I stood up before I actually had the chance to punch her, or worse, and walked away, like the bigger man; I was just happy I had left an equally bitchy and annoying, human and vampire, behind.


End file.
